The National Institute on Alcohol Abuse and Alcoholism (NIAAA) is one of 27 Institutes and Centers located within the National Institutes of Health in the U.S. Department of Health and Human Services. NIAAA is the lead Institute for research on the causes, consequences, treatment, and prevention of alcohol-related problems. Alcohol abuse and alcohol dependence are serious problems that affect approximately 17 million people. Alcohol abuse and alcohol dependence affect every stratum of our society. They have serious health and social consequences, such as diseases of the liver, heart, and nervous system; accidents and traffic crashes; and premature death. Fetal exposure to alcohol is the leading known preventable cause of mental retardation in this country. It is estimated that for the world as a whole, there are 2.5 million alcohol-related deaths each year. Preventing and effectively treating alcohol problems could reduce rates of illness and death and also improve the quality of life for millions of Americans. NIAAA, since its establishment in 1970, has been committed to the development and dissemination of knowledge that can improve the treatment and prevention of alcohol abuse and alcoholism. NIAAA's research portfolio encompasses a wide range of research in the biomedical and behavioral sciences. In support of its goals, NIAAA maintains intramural research facilities and promotes a wide range of extramural research efforts through grants, contracts, and cooperative agreements. The statement of work describes technical and logistical tasks in support of the National Alcohol Education Program (NAEP) and other information and education activities ofNIAAA. These activities are conducted primarily in the NIAAA's Communications and Public Liaison Branch (CPLB) within the Office of Science Policy and Communications (OSPC). CPLB has several goals: 1) Planning, developing, implementing, and evaluating research dissemination programs for a variety of audiences; 2) Collecting, analyzing, and disseminating alcohol-related knowledge to ensure its use by research scientists, service providers, other professionals engaged in alcohol related work, and the public; 3) Exhibiting at conferences and workshops to disseminate current research knowledge to State and local agencies and voluntary, professional, and other organizations engaged in alcohol-related work; 4) Developing, publishing, and disseminating a variety of materials that communicate new research findings to the alcohol field, the health community, and other key audiences; 5) Serving as the central liaison and coordinating office for the Institute's printing and publications activities; 6) Collaborating with other Institute staff in planning and implementing branch activities; and 7) Working closely with NIAAA's constituency groups.